Le Parfum d'un homme heurex
by Perla B
Summary: Oh oui, elle le tue à petit feu. Chaque fois qu'elle vient leur rendre visite, elle semble heureuse, comme une femme amoureuse. Et puis, elle met ce parfum. Son obsession. Quelques bouffées d'un air moins pur, et pourtant, il aimerait en faire son oxygène.


Salut salut :D aujourd'hui, je vous présente un OS qui sert de préquelle à mon autre OS _Hauted_, même s'ils peuvent être lu indépendamment ;)

Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter _And I Love her – The Beatles_, parce que c'est - encore une fois - l'ambiance de la chanson qui m'a inspirée !

* * *

Ah, ce parfum, il le hante, le hante, le hante.

Où se trouve-t-il ? L'obscurité, elle devrait l'oppresser, pourtant, il y a cette fragrance, entre la fleur des champs et le plus raffiné des parfums, entre la petite fille qu'il a toujours connue et la femme qu'elle est devenue. Entre son amitié et son amour.

Où est-il ? Scorpius la sent si près de lui, et pourtant, il sait qu'elle n'est déjà plus là. Volatile, comme devrait l'être son odeur, et pourtant, elle a pris cette place dans son cœur, dans son corps, il a l'impression de se trouver à ses côtés dès qu'il ferme les yeux. Elle est là, avec son sourire énigmatique comme si elle détenait le plus beau des secrets, et puis ses cils un peu trop longs, sa lèvre inférieure plus pleine que sa lèvre supérieure, ses longs cheveux roux qui oscillent entre le clair et le foncé en fonction du soleil. Et toujours ce parfum qui le rend fou, qui le fait rêver, espérer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Et là, il est irrémédiablement seul, hanté par elle. Albus lui lance parfois des regards étranges, il ne comprend pas son air mélancolique, ses soupirs nostalgiques, son attitude pathétique. Non, il ne comprend vraiment pas qu'à force de _la_ laisser aller et venir dans leur appartement, Scorpius va mourir. Mourir d'amour.

Oh oui, elle le tue à petit feu. Chaque fois qu'elle vient leur rendre visite, elle semble heureuse, comme une femme amoureuse. Elle est maquillée, peut-être un peu trop, il la préfère au naturel. Elle porte des vêtements sophistiqués, elle veut paraître adulte. Elle met des talons si hauts qu'elle atteint sa taille, parfois, mais lui, il aime mieux quand elle est plus petite, elle paraît plus fragile, et il veut la protéger. Et puis, elle met ce parfum. Son obsession. Quelques bouffées d'un air moins pur, et pourtant, il aimerait en faire son oxygène. C'est déjà un peu le cas, il le sait, car il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Il aime tellement ce qu'elle fait d'un simple petit flacon rouge en forme de rose, et de ce liquide odorant qui s'y trouve. Il l'a déjà senti sur d'autres femmes, mais aucune ne le porte avec autant de pouvoir. Aucune ne le rend fou, ne lui donne envie de la suivre à l'autre bout du monde. Parfois, Scorpius pense qu'il se jetterait sans réfléchir d'une fenêtre s'il y sentait sa fragrance.

Il ouvre les yeux. Il est dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement. Et il est seul. Evidemment, qu'il est seul. Il se sent si idiot, avec sa solitude et son obsession. Elle est comme une pomme dans un arbre si haut qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, malgré la tentation qu'elle exerce sur lui, comme une attirance si forte qu'il serait prêt à escalader le tronc jusqu'à la rejoindre. Mais à chaque fois, il glisse, et glisse encore, sur cette assurance. L'assurance d'une femme qui aime déjà.

Des murmures, dans la pièce adjacente. Des murmures, mais il sait. Elle est là, à côté, elle rit, sourit. Scorpius se lève rapidement, met de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se précipite sur un bonbon à la menthe et le suce un long moment avant de sortir. Elle se tourne automatiquement vers lui, et il aimerait tellement penser qu'elle l'attendait. Mais il sait.

Elle lui sourit, lui propose des pancakes qui sentent très bon, lui mettent l'eau à la bouche. Il s'assoit, et lorsqu'elle lui tend une assiette, son parfum embaume la pièce, et il a l'eau à la bouche, encore. Mais les pancakes lui paraissent si fades à côté de ce qu'il voudrait goûter. Sa peau. Ses lèvres. Ses joues. Son cou.

Il secoue la tête. Ne pas penser à cela, oublier que ce parfum, il n'est pas pour lui. Parfois, il se demande quand même pourquoi elle passe toujours par chez eux avant d'aller retrouver cet homme qui la lui vole. C'est la seule explication à son apparence. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvée pour expliquer l'utilisation de ce parfum. Car ce parfum, c'est celui d'un homme heureux. Celui d'un homme qui peut en profiter sans s'en cacher, comme lui le faisait, d'un homme qui peut la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, qui peut embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices qui le torturent chaque fois.

Elle parle. Scorpius n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit. Il voit ses cheveux qu'elle balance parfois par-dessus son épaule, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il voit ses lèvres bouger, parfois au ralenti, comme si elles n'attendaient que les siennes. Il voit ses jambes couvertes de soie se croiser et se décroiser au rythme de son récit. Il la voit pencher son buste au-dessus de la table avec ce petit sourire qui augmente les battements de son cœur. Il la voit humidifier sa bouche couverte de rouge et sent un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il la voit froncer les sourcils l'espace d'un instant quand Albus fait craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Il la voit jouer avec son pendentif, celui qui tombe juste entre ses seins, et qu'il souhaite parfois devenir, juste pour se trouver là. Il la voit mâcher sa lèvre inférieure, l'air pensive.

Toutes ces petites manies, il les a apprises par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il la connaît. Treize ans. Treize ans qu'il en est tombé amoureux, juste comme ça. Il la revoit encore, sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, ce parapluie rouge trop grand qui jurait avec ses cheveux, et ses phrases trop philosophique pour une fillette. Elle était prétentieuse, susceptible, et moralisatrice, mais il l'avait tout de suite aimée. Car elle était également chaleureuse, rieuse, et pour une amitié sans faille. Mais lui, il en avait trouvé une, de faille. L'amour qui sème la discorde, et qui détruit les plus belles preuves d'amitié. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle et qui le détruit chaque fois un peu plus. L'amour qui a le goût de sa peau et l'odeur de son parfum.

« Scorpius ? »

Sa voix. Il aurait pu tout donner pour entendre sa voix. Et depuis quand son prénom est-il si mélodieux. Il se tait, car il sait qu'elle va à nouveau l'appeler, et il pourra encore se délecter de ce son si agréable.

« Scorpius ? »

Il la regarde enfin. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'ignorer indéfiniment, pourtant, juste pour l'écouter chanter son prénom, il le ferait.

« Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ce soir ?

-Où ça ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, au même moment qu'Albus. Elle semble presque contrariée. Merlin qu'elle est belle.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas écouté ? »

Elle soupire, comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle le réprimande. Il retient son sourire.

« Ce soir, manger au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Bien sûr », dit-il en souriant.

A-t-elle rougi ? Il secoue la tête. Non, elle ne rougirait pas pour lui. Elle se lève pour chercher du jus de citrouille dans le frigo. Et lorsqu'elle passe près de lui, il inspire longuement, comme après une longue immersion dans l'océan. Ce parfum, encore. Ce parfum pour l'homme que Scorpius déteste sans le connaître. Elle va certainement le rejoindre, ce matin. Peut-être vont-ils manger ensemble. Peut-être vont-ils…

« Scorp' ? »

Il se tourne vers Albus. Décidément, son prénom sonne moins bien quand ce n'est pas elle qui le prononce. Il fait la moue.

« T'es dans la lune, t'as pas bien dormi ?

-Hm, si, si, t'inquiète pas, Al. »

S'il voulait le rassurer, il a complètement raté. Mais il n'en a cure. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas d'humeur. Comme hier, comme avant-hier, comme la semaine dernière, comme le mois dernier. Parce que Rose porte ce parfum qu'il aime tant, et qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'il rend heureux. Il n'est que l'homme qu'il rend fou.


End file.
